Harry Potter and the Meme
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: This was inspired by Kohakuhime of Konoha. Like the title says, it's a meme of Harry Potter!
1. Number One

Let me explain how this came to be: you see, a favorite author and friend of mine (Kohakuhime of Konoha) had gone and done a meme for another fandom. She tagged me and I had finished mine yesterday. But I felt the need to do another one. This was challange, since I haven't posted any of my _Harry Potter_ works up so I figured: why not post the meme first? That way you can all give me helpful advice and tell me what I need to work on for writing about the _Harry Potter_ cast.

Oh! And KoK, if you're reading this I can't find your two request oneshots! AHH! *faints* I was planning on posting one of them up instead of this, but my flashdrive doesn't seem to have it. At least not the one I'm using. I checked two other of my flashdrives, but they didn't have it either. I lost one, so I'm wondering if it's in that one. I'm still looking for it, but just know it might be awhile. SORRY!

Oh yes, you also use 500 words or less for each one.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling does, not me.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER'S WRITING MEME**

**Who are you and which house do you belong in?**

"My dear," Professor McGonagall glanced down at the grinning idiot through her spectacles, "no parents would name their child 'Alister's Girlfriend'. What kind of name would that be? Now, please tell me who you _really_ are."

Sighing, the teenager grumbled her answer unhappy with her name.

"Thank you," with that she glanced down at the list, before coming across the name and nodding in approval. Next she stood and took the Sorting Hat from its place, quickly walking over to the seated girl and placing it atop her head.

In response the teenager raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… interesting," the hat mused causing the girl to jump in her seat. "Not much bravery in you, Gryffindor will do you no good… more on the brainy side, perfect for Ravenclaw—"

"I don't want to be in Ravenclaw though!" The girl protested, slamming her first down on the armrest before mouthing an 'ow' and gaining a disapproving look from the Headmistress.

"Oh?"

"I want to be in Slytherin!"

Color drained from poor Professor McGonagall's face nearly making her seem like the living dead at the girl's demand while the Sorting Hat seemed to made a 'tsk-tsk' sound.

"Slytherin would do no good for you, for you lack more than half the traits." The Sorting Hat suddenly gave a loud 'Ah'. "I now see why you wish to join _that_ house, my dear. But it will do you no good for the Malfoy's—"

This time Professor McGonagall made a strangled gagging noise.

"—are all about pureblood status and riches, no it will do you no good to end up in that house at all. No really, perhaps you could befriend him, but nothing more—"

"That's fine by me!"

"Hmm, fine then. I do say you'd fit better in Ravenclaw, my girl." The Sorting Hat gave before shouting the final word that would seal her fate: "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**Who is your favorite HP character(s)?** Answer: Draco Malfoy!

Goyle blinked as he watched the blond get squeezed, basically, to death by the new housemate, unsure what to do in this predicament. They had been casually walking back to the dungeons after dinner, from the Great Hall, when suddenly – literally – out of nowhere a madwoman came flying out of the wall and throwing her arms around Malfoy's waist.

"I'm your biggest fan!" She paused, making one of those faces that informed others they were in deep thought. "Well, one of your biggest fans, I shouldn't make it seem like I'm _the _number one fan because many—"

Malfoy decided right then and there to use the silencing spell on her…

… only to be horrified as she started clapping and jumping up and down.

"Hey Malfoy, look." Goyle pointed at the house emblem on the girl's robes.

"…" Malfoy seemed to pale even more as his stormy gaze set on the girl's emblem, unhappy that she was in his house. His jaw set as he decided on two options: take the silencing spell off of her and question her or shove her in a broom closet and make sure it stayed lock. Removing his wand he removed it, wincing as a scream of joy came past her lips. "Would you shut it?"

Instantly her mouth closed, grinning madly.

"Look, I don't know who you are—"

He frowned, eyebrows furrowing, as she answered it, holding her hand out to shake his.

"—but what I _do _want to know is why you attacked me like that."

"Attacked…?" One of her eyebrows rose, lips set in a line. "Oh! Well, sorry… I was just coming from Headmistress McGonagall's office and saw you coming so I just had to pounce and introduce myself to you."

"You call that '_introducing_'?" Malfoy questioned, left eye twitching as he slowly lost his composure. Suddenly he remembered what she had screamed at him. "What do you mean by, 'biggest fan'?"

"Like I said, I'm _one_ of your biggest fans."

Malfoy shook his head, taking a mental note to avoid this girl as much as possible. She was crazy like Looney Lovegood. Wait a minute… did this mean she was going to start _stalking_ him too? Before she could do anything else, he started down the hall towards the dungeons, hoping she wouldn't follow.

"Hey, can you show me around?"

"No," Malfoy muttered darkly.

"Um, sure."

Malfoy spun around, glaring darkly at Goyle. "_What?_"

Before his henchman could reply, the girl turned to him and smiled.

"I wasn't asking you, Mr. Draco Malfoy. That's why I asked your friend. And I _insist_ that he shows me around while still hanging out with his friends. After all, what better way then to know my peers better?"

* * *

**And who is your least favorite HP character(s)?** Answer: Peter Pettigrew

Her housemates through she was the Slytherin Loony Lovegood.

It seemed that everyday she would set out all types of rat traps, somehow talking Goyle and Blaise into helping her out including getting Malfoy to pitch in if it meant she wouldn't act like such a fan girl around him.

No one understood why she would do it, Hogwarts didn't have an rodent problems. Well, not for awhile they hadn't had any.

So why go through with all of it?

Months passed before Blaise and Malfoy finally questioned her one night about why she was so paranoid with rats and why she insisted on setting the traps up.

Her reply was a blank expression as if they had now started to speak in a whole new language she couldn't understand.

"Do you just have a bad fear of them?" Blaise tried again they walked through the library, stopping time and again to set up the traps at every corner that she believed would catch the little rascal. "Why not get a cat then? Hogwarts allow students to have one pet and a cat would help you calm down with the whole 'rat infested' issue."

"Cats still won't be able to stop him."

Malfoy sent a glare at Blaise as if to say 'I _told_ you she was insane'.

Blaise ignored it, keeping his focus on her instead of paying his best friend any mind.

"What do you mean by saying 'him'?"

"They thought Peter Pettigrew was dead, but he wasn't. So how are we positive that he's _really_ dead this time, hmm? We can't take any chances, none whatsoever." The girl stood from her seated position and started down the rows once more causing her two companions to hurry after her.

"You mean _Wormtail_?" Malfoy's eyebrows rose, his gray irises telling all that the female he was staring at was, indeed, crazy. She really should be locked in St. Mungo's.

"The very one,"

"He really is dead."

"I don't believe it. He could be alive at this moment, hiding away in a cave close by and plotting his revenge." She turned around, staring at them with a serious gaze before smiling. "Thanks again for helping me, it's so much more faster having six more pairs of hands helping instead of two."

Without another word she turned back around and started searching for another spot to set the traps.

Blaise and Malfoy both decided best not to tell any of their housemates, or any of the other houses, the reason why she did this.

After all, there was a slim chance that they could probably see a possibility in that logic.

Even if they had Harry Potter testify that Peter Pettigrew was no more.

* * *

**Pairings!!**

* * *

**Who is your most favorite pairing(s) in the book?**

Remus Lupin stared at Nymphadora Tonks, or now known as Nymphadora Lupin.

Their wedding day hadn't been as he had wished it was, but Tonks had insisted everything was fine so long as they were together. He wished the war had ended, that Voldemort would fall as soon as possible, so that he knew his family would be safe from danger. He wished Tonks had stared with their newborn sun, Teddy, instead of coming to the battle.

His vision was getting blurrier by the second and he wished there was some way to go back into time.

He saw her lips part, shouting something, but it fell on deaf ears.

Or was he simply deaf now?

He wasn't entirely sure, but how he wished he could tell her he loved her one more time. That he loved their son.

* * *

**And who's your least favorite pairing(s) in the book?**

I'm sorry to all you fans, but my most least favorite pairing would have to be… Ron/Hermione.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! –runs away–

* * *

**Favorite pairing(s) that's not in the books?**

"Granger," a voice drawled each syllable in her name, causing her to cringe slightly and turn to come face to face with none other then the infamous Draco Malfoy. "I have a proposal for you."

"Oh? And what might that be Malfoy?" Hermione tucked her treasured book – _Hogwarts: A History_ – underneath her arm and raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised he hadn't taken his wand out yet to hex her. Not like she would let that happen, oh no, but it was still surprising that he wasn't even _trying_ to do anything harmful to her.

"This Saturday is a Hogsmeade trip,"

"I _know_ that, Malfoy. After all, I'm _Head Girl_. Just because you don't like sharing the Heads common room with me doesn't me I won't know all that's planned."

He ignored her statement, continuing to stare down at her with his silver orbs.

"You and I shall have a drink at the Three Broomsticks."

"_Excuse me_?"

"From there, we'll go to the place near the Shrieking Shack."

"_What_?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly in a higher pitch tone as Malfoy continued to stare at her.

"We'll leave from our common room at eight, understood? No sooner, no later. And we'll return to Hogwarts by eight."

"Would you explain you're meaning please? I mean honestly!" The Gryffindor Lioness began to protest, her mouth starting to open again before being silenced by a pair of cold lips. Stunned, chestnut orbs staring up into stormy gray, she brought a hand up to her lips, eyes wide like that of a Doe's caught in headlights.

"You talk too much, Granger." Malfoy said brushing his hand against hers as he made to move past her, only to be halt as she grabbed his sleeve.

"What was _that_?" She asked, not knowing what to make of the… well… kiss.

"A kiss."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _do_ you mean, Granger?"

"I mean… why did you do it!" She shrieked, coming to stand in front of him once more, forgetting the book that was once held underneath her arm which was now on the floor. "You've hated me for years, Malfoy, and now suddenly you set up this… this… _thing_--!"

"It's a _date_, Granger, not a _thing_,"

"—and kiss me!"

"'Brightest witch of our age' should not be your title." Malfoy sighed, pressing a finger to her lips to keep her from blowing up on him. "Look Granger, if you really need me to spell it out for you… it's because I _fancy_ you. Understand?"

When she gave no reply, he was successful in walking past her, heading towards the Heads room before hearing a loud screech from behind him.

"YOU _FANCY_ ME?!"

* * *

**Now for your least favorite pairing(s) that's not in the book?**

Dolores Umbridge giggled--

… Whoa, I just scared myself… OKAY! Moving away…

* * *

**Who or what do you enjoying writing about the most?**

"What are you _doing_?" Pansy hissed at the girl, watching as she wrote away in her notebook and by the looks of it it obviously was complete and utter… "Wait… Malfoy? Why are you writing about Drakie-poo?!" She hissed.

The other girl didn't bother looking up at her, instead grinning to herself like an idiot and kept writing away. "Would you relax, Pansy? I'm just writing a story is all."

"About _my_ Drakie-poo?"

"… didn't Draco tell you to _never_ _ever _call him that ridiculous name ever again?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, deciding to stay focused on her paper work, knowing fully well how strange the new kid was. But honestly, who was she to write something that involved Draco? The Slytherin Prince? And not to forget, but he was _her_ Prince to be exact.

A few seconds past before a "Done!" came from the girl beside her and Pansy glanced at her, glancing from her notebook back to the owner.

"How nice," she spat.

"Hey Pansy, mind reading it? I want to make sure I don't have any spelling errors. And besides, I also like getting feedback, so…"

Before the blink of an eye, Pansy had snatched the book from the girl's grasp, eyes taking in the words that were written before her on the page. Slowly, very slowly, the girl started to see red. Turning the page, she was beginning to see an even darker red. And then darker and darker and darker…

"What is the _meaning_ of this!"

The writer smiled, giving a light shrug. "I can't help the fact that I'm a Dramione supporter."

Dra…mione…

A scream came from Pansy before she fell back in her chair, hitting the floor and fainting instantly from the word the girl had just spoken.

Everyone in the class turned around, staring at where Pansy Parkinson once sat and the Slytherin 'Loony'.

"I think she saw a rat."

* * *

**Who or what do find difficult to write about the most?**

"I hope you're not writing something that will cause Pansy to faint again." Malfoy said, watching as the girl scratched her head in confusion. "Having a hard time with the potions homework? Really, it's not that hard."

"Nope, it's not that."

Malfoy stared at her.

"Then what is it?"

She frowned, sinking into her seat a little more and tapping her pencil on the blank sheet before her. If it wasn't the potions paper work they had to write right now, then why was she having such a hard time it? Her pencil stilled for a brief moment before starting the 'tap, tap' process all over again and the blond grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I can't get their personalities down right."

He blinked.

"What are you talking about? 'Their personalities'? This is a potion's paper about Polyjuice Potion!" Malfoy shouted, slamming his palms down on the table and gaining the everyone's eyes on him. He plopped back down into his seat and picked up his quill.

"And why are you using a pencil?"

"In case I misspell something."

Malfoy shook his head, letting the sigh out through his nose in a 'huff' type of sound before glancing back down at his paper.

"Hey Dra—er, Malfoy."

"What?" He snapped under his breath, not bothering to glance over at her.

"Bellatrix was your aunt, right?"

His hand stilled in mid-writing, head turning to stare at her in question. Why was she asking about his aunt, his deceased aunt? The aunt that had gone nuts in Azkaban and nearly killed Hermione Granger in his very own home, who had killed his own cousin although he never knew her.

"So, you must know how to get her personality down right. And I mean, you also knew Professor Snape as well, since he was the Potions teacher before becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally Headmaster for awhile."

He continued to stare.

"And I always have trouble writing about the two."

What in Merlin's bread…?

"So you can help me write a story with them and that way I can slowly get better at getting their characteristics down!" She whispered softly, enthusiastic was an understatement if using it about this girl.

"Is that what made Pansy faint?"

She shook her head and he left out a silent sigh of relief.

"No, she fainted because it was a story about you and Hermione." The girl answered and blinked in surprise as Draco Malfoy stood from his spot and towered over her, fists clenched and jaw set in anger. "Okay, that didn't really make her faint… it was when I said Dramione that I think did the trick."

_Thump_.

"Bloody h—l!" Ron's voice screamed across the classroom. "Malfoy's gone and fainted like a girl!"

* * *

**Group Photo! You in the middle, but who else is in it?**

"No, Blaise, you need to stand beside Draco—yes, like that!" The girl clapped her hands together, smiling that goofy smile before pulling Draco closer to her. "And you, stand right next to me—there we go! Oh and Pansy, you stand beside Blaise… take a few steps away from him,"

"But then I'll be out of the picture!"

"My point exactly," She said before turning to Goyle and Theo Nott, "Now Theodore come stand on here beside me too, and beside you it shall be Goyle."

Theo shrugged and walked towards the girl, before lining his shoulder to hers and glancing towards the second year student (who happened to be a Gryffindor, taking the place of Colin) and shaking nervously at the group of Slytherins. Goyle soon stood beside him, unsure why he had been – or any one of them for that matter – into this ordeal.

Nodding in approval she took a few steps outward, turning and taking in the group. "You guys do know you have to _smile_ when he takes the picture, right?"

"We know," Blaise, Theo, and Goyle answered, followed by a late 'I know' from Draco as Blaise nudged him in the ribs.

"Hmm… something's missing,"

"Really and what might that be?" Blaise asked, wishing Pansy would stop pushing into him with her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but…" Was the answer and they watched as she placed a finger on her bottom lip and her brows furrowed in concentration. "We're missing Crabbe."

Goyle swallowed, a lump forming in his throat as was the same happening to Malfoy.

"How do you know about… Crabbe?" Malfoy managed to choke out. The girl had entered in their seventh year, where the war with Voldemort was over and done with. None of them had mentioned to her about their fallen friend, who had basically committed suicide when he had shouted that spell in the room of requirement.

Instantly she frowned, glancing at her feet and shuffling a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean… I just, um, asked Harry Potter about how the war went."

"You asked _Potter?_" Malfoy spat.

Blaise gave a semi-roll of his eyes before glancing back towards the girl.

"Look, if you wanted to know… you can ask us all that, well, happened." He ignored the glare he was receiving from Pansy and Draco, knowing fully well that they would answer it so long as it meant that a Slytherin didn't go asking a Gryffindor something, even if it was _the _famous Harry Potter.

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure, right Draco?" Blaise glanced at his friend, who was still sending him a death glare before tearing his gaze away and looking at the girl.

Everything stilled as Malfoy didn't answer for the longest time, but finally gave a nod of the head.

She grinned, dashing back to her spot and standing in between Malfoy and Nott, throwing her arms around their shoulders and smiling at the camera.

"Okay Nicholas, we're ready for our pictures to be taken!"

* * *

**Now write yourself as if you were Harry Potter!**

"What are you doing!?" Malfoy screamed, a few loose strands of his blond hair falling in front of his face as his mouth hung open staring at the girl. "Take that off! Take it off! Take it off _now!_ Before someone sees you in it!"

She tugged at the black wig she wore, pushing the lens-less glasses up her nose and giggling.

"But it's Halloween, Draco. We're supposed to dress up!" She held her arms out, showing off her costume and gave a twirl, the robes billowing out around her before settling back into place. "Come on, it's not _that_ bad. I worked hard on this costume, you know."

"Worked hard my—"

"Language, mate." Blaise patted his friend on the shoulder before taking in the girl's costume in. "Hmm… a female Potter. Wonder how Potter will feel when he sees you like that at the dance."

"She's not going in that! She's changing into something else!" Malfoy growled. "It will embarrasses the Slytherins if she goes like Pothead. Now just because we tolerate him a little better then the past years does not mean we're going to let him think he's better then us."

'Potter' scratched her head, causing the wig to fall over more to the side and revealing her hair. "Aw man, Blaise can you help me with the wig?"

"By taking it off, then yes." Malfoy answered narrowing his eyes as Blaise walked over to her and tried his best to fix it into place. "I will not have you be going out to the Great Hall where all can see that you're dressed up as the most stupidest thing!"

"It's not stupid."

"It is, now change into something else."

They stared at each other before she shrugged, heading back up to the girl's rooms. "Fine, but I won't be changing out of my second costume."

Fifteen minutes later…

"What's taking her so long?"

"I don't know, maybe she's having a hard time removing the scar." Blaise snickered as Malfoy frowned.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

The two male teens turned around, slowly, praying it was something that was acceptable.

"Hey, that looks fine." Blaise complimented.

Malfoy gaped again. "ARE YOU DRESSED UP AS MY AUNT BELLATRIX?!"

* * *

**If you would be so kind as to write a little oneshot that includes Draco…?**

Draco found it odd as their official seventh year begun; only having Goyle follow him around. It was still unbelievable that Crabbe was gone… dead… deceased…

After the war had ended, Harry Potter winning, funerals were made for all those who had fallen, mostly those that had been on the winning side. He was surprised, however, to find most of their classmates (even those in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and even Gryffindor) attending his funeral.

Goyle and he had prepared a farewell speech to the empty coffin (after all, Crabbe had burned to death) that memory made him wince, the scorching heat licking at his skin as he tried to make sure he and Goyle stayed away from the flames, hoping by some miracle they would be saved.

And of course, the Golden Trio had come to their rescue.

People would whisper behind his back, talking about how he had betrayed them all during their sixth year. Although they knew now he hadn't killed Dumbledore, they still blamed him for all that happened.

It was his fault he had let the Death Eaters inside their school… risked everyone's safety and lives.

He had been given the title of Head Boy, which also surprised him, but what didn't was the fact that Hermione Granger, Brains of the Golden Trio and Lioness of Gryffindor, had been given the title of being Head Girl.

They rarely talked, but rarely did he insult her.

After the first few months had passed on by, like a endless dream, she had shocked him when she had offered a hand of friendship.

And he shocked himself further when he had taken it.

* * *

**Who do you prefer? Good Guys or Bad Guys?**

"Hey Malfoy, do you see yourself as a good guy or a bad guy?" She asked wondering what the blond thought of himself. In answer he raised an eyebrow. "Because, you aren't exactly good, but you're not a hundred percent evil. You have the whole 'bad boy' type of look," he blinked, "but you didn't want to be a Death Eater, so…"

She let out a sigh.

"Then again, you were a Death Eater and that's the bad guys. Plus Barty Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater and so was Professor Snape although he really wasn't on Voldemort's side, but still… and your father was a Death Eater too… and he's sorta cool… he's your father after all."

Draco Malfoy stared at the girl in slight horror and disgust.

"Do you find my father…" he gagged and felt the cold shiver run up his spine, "attractive?"

"Oh no, course not…" The girl replied, waving her hand in the air and staring up at the ceiling, falling back against the vacant sofa and lying still on her back. "I just wonder which I prefer. It's rather hard… I mean those Weasley twins are super cool… well… Fred was cool, before… he went to push up daisies."

"He's dead."

"… that's what 'pushing up daisies' means, Draco."

He sneered, "Is that a muggle expression?"

"Yep," she nodded turning her head to the side to look at him. "It means just that. Now," glancing back up the ceiling she sighed, "Fred and George Weasley are cool… and so is Remus Lupin and Tonks,"

"The ex-Defense the Dark Arts teacher from my third year? Who also happens to be the werewolf."

"Yes again, plus Sirius Black was extremely cool too. But the Death Eaters… they have Barty Crouch Jr. and Professor Snape, Bellatrix and your parents, fellow Slytherins' parents, you… it's really hard to pick the side I would have been on."

Malfoy kept silent.

"The downer part was that you had Peter Pettigrew and that werewolf."

"Lupin was a werewolf too."

"Yeah, but Lupin was a very cool man. Greyback was just gross and creepy." She sighed again rolling onto her side to stare at the blond seated across from her, lost in his book once again. "I always end up going for the bad guys though… it always happens! And I don't know why! It's like I fall for the more attractive guys that turn out to be bad."

Malfoy spluttered.

"What?"

"So, I guess I would end up on the bad guys team! And I would have been a Death Eater!"

Shaking his head, Malfoy turned back to his book muttering under his breath how the girl would get herself killed by the Dark Lord himself for being so obnoxious.

* * *

**Now point your wand at someone… IMPERIO!**

This time I tag... TripleMelody, Crime Scene Fairy, and... Kohakuhime of Konoha!! And if anyone else wants to do one for Harry Potter, then do so. It really is fun.


	2. Number Two

Alright, I found a second meme on dA and couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to write this. It's really fun. And addicting.

Hopefully those of you that read the first one are finding this enjoyable.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

**HARRY POTTER WRITING MEME NUMBER 2**

**So in the last HP book there was a lot of death. Who's death was the greatest loss?**

"It's perfectly logical," she started dragging the unwilling blond behind her, who continued to protest, "If I came by myself, they wouldn't let me in. But so long as I have you, they would let me in because I would be here with you. And it's only right to pay our respects."

"You _really_ are daft." Malfoy ground out. He yanked his arm back, hoping with all his might she would be taken by surprise and let go of his hand, but growled as she came tumbling back into his chest. "_Watch it_! Now look, they would let you in _without_ me. Besides I don't want to visit the weasel's annoying—"

"Now, which way did the fellow say he was buried?"

"He said to turn left."

"_Oh_!" She turned and began walking once more, him having no choice to follow behind.

He tugged his hand a few times back, his scowl growing bigger as she still wouldn't let go. Did she somehow enchant their hands to stay like—no, that was impossible. She was a _very_ pathetic witch. After all he witnessed it first hand, as did Goyle and Blaise.

"And you knew him." She continued on.

"We were never friends."

"But you still _knew_ him that _counts_."

"Not really," Malfoy muttered under his breath, "After all, we Slytherins _never_ socialize with Gryffindors and you know this."

The female teenager tilted her head back, blinking up at him for a few seconds before turning her head back. "I don't see why, I mean they did most the fighting for your freedom against Voldemort, plus the Golden Trio had saved you multiple times, and in the end they won for all wizards and witches freedom."

The blond kept his mouth shut, deciding with his better judgment to leave this ordeal be.

"Ah-ha!" She halted and turned, looking down at the well-kept grave. "Found it."

He stared down at the words carved into the marble which read:

_Fred Weasley_

_The Half Which Brought Laughs During the Darkest Times_

They stood there, silent and unmoving, simply staring down at the pearly stone. The wind bustled for a few seconds before calming once again, soothing down and soon letting the cold air simply hang there in the atmosphere.

"Okay, we visited, can we leave _now_?" Malfoy grumbled, turning and starting to head back when he froze in place.

His companion turned, smiling at the form that was walking their way.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had decided on inviting George to come meet us. I really do want to know about him and his brother more so then what you tell me. And he's not in school anymore, so that means it's not asking a Gryffindor!"

He snapped, "_Yes_ it _is_!"

"Really?"

"_Yes_!"

"Hmm, well it would be rude to tell him that we're not interested. So just grin and be friendly."

Before he was able to bark back she had rushed forward to greet the lone Weasley.

* * *

**So sad… but among good characters there were some unpleasant ones, so go on, dance on someone's grave!**

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the Weasley had bid farewell to the two and left them, which meant to Draco Malfoy that they could leave too.

He was ahead of her, leading the way out of the graveyard when he halted in place at the words the Slytherin Loony had said entered in his ears and processed in his brain.

"I can't go and dance on your aunt's grave because that wouldn't be good."

Did she just… no, she couldn't have…

"And Voldemort was a pretty cool guy, for a bad guy. And Professor Snape deserves alls respect! Barty Crouch Jr. was an amazing bloke, so no dancing on his grave. I r_efuse_ to dance on Mr. and Mrs. Lupins' graves, they're so amazing and awesome."

Malfoy heard the retort in his head, but wasn't able to vocal it. He was still too stunned at what this daft girl was saying.

"And Ginny Weasley, unfortunately, didn't die so I can't dance on hers."

A smirk formed on his lips.

So, she seemed to tolerate almost all of the Gryffindors except one. And here she had gone and made him, along with the rest of his fellow Slytherins, think that she welcomed all of those annoying, too goodie, Gryffindors.

"I would go dance on Dumbledore's grave… maybe… no way will I dance on Sirius Black's grave, he was an awesome guy too! Except when he and James Potter went and were mean to Professor Snape."

Malfoy blinked.

"Umbridge isn't dead, so no dancing on hers… stupid old bat, can't die." She continued to mumble to herself, still unsure of which grave she should dance on.

Wait a bloody moment…

Hadn't she said they should _respect_ the dead?

So _why_ was she talking about dancing on someone's grave?!

"I got it! We'll go dance on Pansy's grave!"

"She _isn't_ dead!"

"Oh, right… forgot about that." She gave a nervous laugh before stopping and starting over with her plan, "Fenrir Greyback… he was killed, right?"

He gave a stiff nod.

"Hmm… okay! Let's go dance on Greyback's grave!" She rushed past him, heading blindly towards her unknown destination leaving him alone in surrounded by tombstones of those who had either died from old age, some disease, murdered by Death Eaters, or had fallen during the final war. He wasn't entirely sure which it was, but all he knew was that he was _alone._

In a gloomy and misty graveyard.

Alone…

He took after her, yelling that they shouldn't separate.

Although he would never tell her that the idea of dancing on Greyback's grave sounded fun.

* * *

**That was fun! That Marauders seem to be everyone's favorite, what's your opinion about them?**

"You're so lucky and unlucky."

Malfoy knew she would continue on whether or not if he responded and kept reading the instructions for the potion they were assigned to make.

"You knew Remus Lupin." Her voice held admiration for the ex-Professor from his third year and it was apparent that she held much respect for him. Even if he was a werewolf…

He ignored this, placing a drop of dragon's blood into their cauldron.

"And Sirius Black."

He remembered when his aunt had returned to the manor, telling his mother that her husband had been 'foolishly' caught by the Order and Ministry. Then squealed in pure delight, a victorious screech of hers that sent a cold shiver down his spine, explaining how she killed their cousin, a blood traitor.

Yet he never knew his mother's cousin.

"Although its sad that you had to meet Pettigrew," she babbled on, not caring if he was listening or not, "and that James is your father, I dislike him greatly."

"My father's name is Lucius Malfoy."

"My dad was one of the greatest wizards of all time!"

Malfoy jerked his head up from being bent over, looking into the cauldron and his lips set into a thin cruel line.

"I thought I told you not to talk to Gryffindorks." He growled as he set his eyes on his partner, watching as she turned to face him, along with Potter, and watched as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Opps?"

"_Opps_?" He repeated through his clenched teeth, uncaring that the classes attention was slowly turning from their work over at the two Slytherins. "You knew full—"

Someone had whispered loudly, "Looks like a fight's happening between Malfoy and S.L."

"S.L?"

"Means 'Slytherin Loony', mate."

Malfoy grabbed the girl by the arm, pulling her off her stool and dragging her towards the door, shoving her through before closing it and giving them a little more privacy.

"Do you honestly find it amusing to disobey me?" He seethed, towering over her and clenching his fists. "I tell you everyday before we leave the common room, not to talk to any Gryffindors and here you are: talking to Potter!"

"… what?" She lifted her shoulders to make a semi-shrug, it seemed, trying to act completely innocent.

"You perfectly bloody well _know _what!"

A voice cleared beside the two, causing them to turn and stare at Professor Slughorn.

"Er, sorry to interrupt your love quarrel here—"

"_Excuse me!_" Malfoy shrieked glancing from the potion professor before back to the teenage female and back again, completely taken aback from this great insult from the professor.

"—but I'm afraid you'll have to finish this later. Right now you have a potion to finish and time's a-ticking." He held the door open, a light smile on his face as the girl rushed back in, retaking her seat and waiting for the blond patiently. "Come, come, Mr. Malfoy, you don't want to fail this assignment, do you?"

* * *

**Everyone loves redheads. Write a oneshot with one (or more) of the Weasleys.**

George blinked a few times, staring down at the package that had arrived at his shop, wondering what was beneath all that neatly wrapped paper. He wasn't exactly excited about getting presents; after all it seemed so… strange.

Fred was gone and things didn't feel the same as they used to when he and his twin received items.

He leaned against the table, palms gripping and un-gripping the edge of it. The package continued to sit there, unmoving, seeming to secretly shout out in a mute voice: _Open me! Open me! Open me! Come on, see what's inside! Don't be afraid, it's alright! Just open me for Merlin's beard!_

Rubbing the back of his neck, he shook his head and started towards the storage room.

… before ending back in front of the table, staring down at the package once again.

Finally, reaching out a shaky hand, he picked the item up and brought it up to his face. It seemed like some type of book, but why would someone get him a book? He _never_ enjoyed reading.

Was this from Hermione?

Nah, she knew better by now to send him such a treasured item.

And his mother even knew better. Heck, all his whole family knew better then getting him such a thing.

So who was it from?

He turned it over a few times, but no return address was written upon the paper. Just where the owl should fly it to, but nothing else and that was really, really starting to bug him bonkers.

Taking a seat, he slowly pulled at the paper, watching it rip before his eyes and holding it up, watching as it unraveled before…

_Thud._

He glanced down, raising an eyebrow at the notebook.

Well, better then a book, he guessed.

But who sent it?!

He turned the front towards him, still in puzzlement about the whole situation, and cautiously opening the cover to the front page.

_Blank_.

His red eyebrows furrowed in further confusion.

Flipping to the next page he, too, found that page to be a blank sheet.

As was the next after that before finally he opened the page where neat handwriting scrawled the paper.

Yet it didn't explain about who the send was or why they had sent it.

Well, that was untrue.

The page seemed to be telling a story about two twin redheads, apparently set after the final battle against Voldemort. He scanned the words on the paper, unbelieving of what he was really seeing. It seemed that in the story it told on how Fred continually told George that he needed to 'lighten up' and although he didn't have to move on, that they both needed to live their life to the fullest.

He glanced out the window, still baffled on who had decided on writing such a thing.

* * *

**In the HP world there's so many characters… is there a character you've never written about before?**

"You better not be writing any…" Malfoy trailed off, refusing to say _that_ word. And she knew it after the incident in potions class those many months ago.

"I'm not,"

And it was true; she wasn't writing a Dramione story. Nor was she trying to write a story about Professor Snape or his aunt Bellatrix. No, instead she was stuck on the one person who she had never tried to write about before.

"I'm trying to write a story,"

"I figured," scoffed Draco, glaring darkly at the insane Slytherin.

"But I'm trying to write it about someone who I never even tried, nor wanted to try, to write a story about."

Malfoy was unfazed.

"I've decided to try and write a story about," she glanced around the empty common room, as if making sure it only fell upon Malfoy's ears and hers, "Cedric Diggory."

"You honestly should be placed in Ravenclaw, that way you and Loony Lovegood can share your craziness together instead of being placed in Slytherin, driving me into insanity and having to hear all this horrid words that I never thought could be possible."

"But it's really hard because there's a creepy guy out there who looks just like Cedric Diggory. Although, he's made up since he's a character from someone's book, but he's just so…" she shivered, shaking her head to feign off the images. "Everyone says that _he's_ so much better looking."

"…"

"But he's not! At least compared to you,"

"Dear Lord, isn't it enough I have to deal with Pansy clinging to my arm through all those past years?"

"And I mean, I liked Cedric Diggory, I really did – note, I like you _way_ more."

Malfoy's left eye started to twitch.

"But after _he_ came along, Cedric didn't do much for me. I mean, he's a great guy – Cedric – but I don't know how to get his personality down right! Plus… he's dead! And I don't want to insult his memory, therefore I can't ask you for advice on how I should write about the deceased brave lad—"

A snort came from the pale blond.

"—which is why I had no choice, but to ask Harry Potter and Cho Chang to meet me by in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."

"_What!_" Malfoy spluttered, watching as she stood and hurried out of the common room, shouting her farewell.

A few minutes later Blaise came down from the boys room, looking slightly groggy and sleep deprived.

"What's with all the yelling?" He asked, watching as his best friend turned, slowly, around to face him.

"She's done it again, Blaise, she's gone and went off to socialize with Potter and Chang!"

Blaise made a face. "You're the one who's always complaining that she needs to find _other_ friends and when she does you complain about that _too_?" He shook his head in disappointment.

"As long as they're in Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, when she comes back and bugs you, don't complain about it."

* * *

**Magical animals are fun, write one oneshot with them in it!**

"Get that bloody chicken away from me!" Malfoy screamed, backing up from the Hippogriff, tumbling over a fallen wall in the process. "That thing nearly killed me back in third year! What's it still doing here, _alive_?"

Buckbeak shook his head, wings spread out before folding back nearly to his sides. He tilted his head, watching Malfoy with a stern gaze.

"Mate, that's because you didn't follow the rules. You didn't bow to it, insulted it—" Blaise listed only to be silenced as a glare came from the blond. He rolled his eyes, helping his friend up and turned his attention back to the Hippogriff.

"Hey Malfoy, you better not turn into a ferret." The Slytherin girl began, bowing to Buckbeak and waiting for it to bow back.

"What the--! Who told you about _that_?" Malfoy screeched, brushing his robes off and staring at her with a glare.

Goyle shook his head as Malfoy turned his attention to him. "Don't look at me, I didn't tell her about it."

"Nor did I." Blaise put in, snickering as Malfoy scowled.

"I read it in the fourth book."

All three wizards blinked, turning back to the girl and watched as she patted Buckbeak on the side of his neck.

"_Read_?"

"'Fourth book'?"

"What are you talking about?"

They gawked as she gave a light shrug, casually glancing over at them and smiling.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

**What would you do at Diagon Alley?**

"Oh, I want to stop at the Leaky Cauldron! Oh no, wait! I want to visit Magical Menagerie and get a pet ferret!"

A certain blond Slytherin narrowed his eyes at the girl, his eyes darkening like that of a cruel and unmerciful storm.

"They don't sell ferrets."

"No, how about Twilfitt and Tatting's! Actually, hold that thought I want to definitely go to Magical Menagerie first and then go to the Leaky Cauldron, before heading to Whizz Hard Books and after that we should go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" She exclaimed pulling Malfoy and Blaise along, although she had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"'Twilfitt and Tatting's'?" Blaise echoed as he gazed at the girl before lifting his gaze to Malfoy, who only scowled.

"I say we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies." Malfoy finally said, considering they were quickly approaching the shop. "I need new Quidditch supplies and I will not risk missing out on the best."

"But I want to go to Magical Menagerie."

"And I want to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies – it's right there!" Malfoy bared his teeth, tugging the girl harshly towards the store and ignoring her cries of protest. "We can buy your stupid pet later, I'm sure there's plenty of cats and rats and bats—"

"But what if someone gets the one _I _want?"

Malfoy turned his head to stare at her. "_What!_"

Blaise sighed, noticing how they were quickly gaining peoples' attention.

"Look, I'll take her to Magical Menagerie. You go and get your supplies. Whoever finished first we'll meet at the store the other's at, deal?"

Both nodded, although the girl preferred having Malfoy tag along.

"Alright," Blaise said as he began to lead the way, "let's go."

Twenty minutes later.

"Ah, Blaise, you're back." Malfoy noted, picking up a fine pair of gloves and glancing them over. He slid one hand inside the proper glove, flexing his fingers and trying to see how well he liked them. "Haven't gone crazy from her, have you?"

"Um, mate?"

"Is she now wanted by the Ministry? Let me guess, she made an insane scene and will soon be locked in St. Mungo's."

"Er, not exactly."

Malfoy finally turned his head to his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Then what?"

Blaise cringed, unsure whether he should tell Malfoy straight out or show him. He decided with the second and pointed at the window, knowing full well who stood outside with her hands and nose pressed up against the glass.

"…" Malfoy turned around wondering what was wrong with his best friend.

"BLOODY H—L!"

A girl was giving a full tooth smile, staring at the said blond and Blaise, happiness shinning within her chestnut irises and seeming to be squealing hear and again since a few wizards and witches who passed who glance at her, wondering what was wrong.

And perched on her shoulder, mimicking with its nose and paws pressed against the glass, was a ferret.

"Today was a special."

* * *

**Your spell of choice?**

"My favorite spell would have to be Sectumsempra, but I would never use it because I don't like seeing blood."

Blaise nodded slowly while Malfoy cringed at the memory having that spell being used on him during his sixth year by none other then saint Potter himself.

"I mean, it's cool. And Professor Snape _had_ invented it—"

"Wait a Merlin's beard," Malfoy started, "Professor Snape invented that spell?"

She nodded, stroking the top of the ferret's head with the pads of her fingers. It was currently asleep on her lap, curled up, and gave a strange snoring sound after a minute if she stopped petting him. "Yeah, I thought you knew that…?"

He shook his head.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? After all he did know the healing spell to it while he healed you."

"Have you been talking to Potter again?"

"No,"

Malfoy let out a sigh and Blaise shook his head, knowing that she would be telling him who he really heard the story from.

"Hermione Granger told me the details."

"GRANGER!" Malfoy bellowed. "She wasn't even _there_! How would she know what happened?"

"Because Harry Potter tells his friends everything." She answered, blinking, "After all, that's how the Golden Trip seems to work so well together. They tell each other all the details of what's going on and what's happened and so forth."

Silence.

"I'm just kidding!"

"About what part?" Blaise questioned, knowing Malfoy would start hexing her any second.

"About my favorite spell. I say it would have to be Everte Statum." She gave a low 'hmm' before shaking her head slightly. "Actually, I don't know which spell I would use the most."

* * *

**Now everyone loves gender bending…**

Malfoy couldn't help, but smirk darkly as a redhead boy (who wasn't Ron Weasel) suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs from the Gryffindor table, standing and waving their stick arms around while their hair started to get shorted and shaggy-er by the second. He watched as Harry Potter stood beside him, not knowing how to handle the situation and doing his best to calm the student down.

In the meanwhile the Weasel had stood, having been seated on the other side of the table with Granger, and ran his hands through his hair, most likely his eyes were wide as saucers from the event that was happening.

Headmistress McGonagall stood from her seat at the table, gave a gasp, and hurried around the table and down towards the distress student as the other teachers and students seemed to be in slight shock, yet most of the Slytherins seemed to be snickering quietly among themselves – having known what and how this happened.

Blaise seemed the only one who didn't approve of this as he shook his head from side to side, gaze set firmly on the blond and the girl next to him, for he was seated opposite of them.

"You two just _had_ to do it." He scolded under his breath, not bothering to turn around and watch as the redhead fainted into Harry's arms. "You just _had_ to do it."

Malfoy snickered, taking a bite of his sausage.

The girl beside him only smiled dreamily, pleased with how her mental dream had finally come true.

"This really is below the belt, mates."

"Would you lighten up, Blaise." Malfoy rolled his eyes, starting to watch the scene play out again.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all talking over each other, trying to explain to Professor McGonagall about what happened. She seemed to be nodding, trying to take in everything before telling Potter to hurry the boy to the hospital wing.

"I still can't believe you two."

"We should do this again."

"Yeah, I'm in!" The girl exclaimed beside him. "So long as we make sure to use it on you-know-who."

Blaise shook his head, turning his attention back to his food. "If Potter finds out that it was you two who turned his girlfriend into a male, he will make sure you two suffer for the rest of your lives."

"You know, someone should tell Mrs. Weasley she's got a son back again."

A laugh sounded from Malfoy, earning a few glances by the table closes to them, which happened to be the Hufflepuffs, and he shook his head.

Blaise had a very bad feeling about this new idea.

* * *

I don't think I'll tag anyone this time, but if you would like to do the second part (and the first -- if you haven't already) feel free!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
